The Legend of Zelda: Dark-Type Princess
by tlozlink1116
Summary: The son of the Hero of Time travels and tries to save a more changed-looking Hyrule to his father's and is turned into a Mightyena in the Twilight! With the help of a Twilight dweller, he tries to save his homeland while seeing it for the first time ever completely, and he must remove the Twilight to save his friends. Can the twilit duo complete the task of stopping the Dark King?
1. Chapter 1: The Legend is Known

The Legend of Zelda: Dark-Type Princess

* * *

 _Hey, tlozlink1116 here. I'm writing my first fan-fiction ever on this site. This is supposed to be a cross-over between Pokemon and Twilight Princess, where all twilit creatures become Dark-type Pokemon. This is new for me, though I have read some stories posted by others before joining. I haven't finished some of them, but I plan to soon. Anyway, here's the first chapter of my first fan-fiction,_ The Legend of Zelda: Dark-Type Princess _!_

 _ **I own nothing except my original ideas.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Legend is Known

We know of a boy, who, as a child, had saved his homeland and another world. His name, Link. He fought many evil Pokemon monsters, as he journeyed across Hyrule. His homeland was in peril, so he grabbed the famed Sword of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. He was in stasis for seven years, and had to save the Sages in the future. He first came across Rauru, the Light Sage, when he first awoke from his slumber, and was given the first Medallion. He went to save the land of Hyrule, but was met by a mysterious man in a scarf. Sheik, he called himself. He helped Link save the other Sages, and he taught Link a secret of the Master Sword. "Put the sword back in the pedestal of Time, and you shall revert to your childhood." That was the secret.

However, it only does so to one who was once too youthful to be the Hero of Legend. Link had to travel between past and future to save the last two Sages, then Sheik revealed himself as Princess Zelda. The evil Ganondorf took away Zelda, and the Hero was summoned to the Tower. The Sages helped with his entry, and the Hero deactivated the barrier. He went to the top of the tower, and fought Ganondorf. When he was near defeat, Ganondorf retreated and the tower crashed down on them. They were able to make it out alive, and Link had to fight a new form of Ganondorf, Ganon. It was a very long, drawn-out battle, and Link had to work without the Master Sword. When Ganon was almost at the ending point of his life, Link gave him the Master Sword in his head, and he was banished forever.

When he was done, he replaced the Master Sword, and left his homeland, separating with his companion. He went to a distant land, an area about to be crushed by the moon, and they found a Nuzleaf who stole a mask. He was cursed, but was able to travel back in time at the last moment, and the young boy was uncursed. He had to return the mask the Nuzleaf stole, and he used masks to help him do so. He went to the moon, and the Mask had come to life. He had to fight the mask, and the evil was drained from it forever. He returned home, and returned to his beloved friends. Thirty-five years later, Link has a son, and he and his lover have passed on, leaving the young Child of the hero an orphan, where his only clue to who he was is his name, Link...

* * *

 _Well, that's the first chapter, everybody! I know,_ REALLY _short, but it's all I could come up with right away. Suspenseful, right? Anyway, don't forget to review and like or whatever you do on this site to say you like something, because I pay no attention to that._


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero's Son

The Legend of Zelda: Dark-Type Princess

* * *

 _Hey, it's me. I just came up with some ideas for the second official chapter. I'm gonna have it be similar to the game much more than I would approve of myself, but I'm gonna take a risk. This is gonna have script I made up for a version where Link is able to speak._

 ** _I own nothing except my original ideas._**

* * *

Link sat by the spring, and Rusl sat down by him.

Rusl began, "Tell me, Link... Do you ever feel sad for some reason at sunset?"

Link answers with a question of his own, "I don't know, why?"

"They say it's the only time our world intersects with theirs...the only time where we can feel the lingering regrets of those who have passed on," he continued.

Confused, Link asks, "Who says that?"

"...I don't know, I just heard it from somewhere, now, please don't interrupt," Rusl says, frustrated. "Now, anyway, that is why loneliness always pervades in the hour of twilight."

"What does 'pervade' mean?" Link interrupts again.

Rusl sighs in frustration. "Basically, it means to fill something with something else, such as a smell. No more interruptions!" Rusl angrily tells Link, who chuckles nervously. "Now, enough about the sadness, because I have a favor to ask you. In two days, I was instructed to make a delivery to the Hyrulean Royal Family. Yes, it was for me to do, but... would you go in my place?"

"Uh..." Link says nervously, hoping he won't get hit in the face by his swordsmanship teacher.

Rusl, sighing, very annoyed, says to Link, "Okay, you can speak."

Link happily responds to that with an ecstatic "WOW! I WOULD BE SO HONORED! But, what about my friends here?"

Rusl says to him, chuckling, "You can come back here anytime you like. But, first, you have never been to Hyrule, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right, as far as I know."

"Well, in Hyrule, there is a great castle, and it is surrounded by Castle Town. And outside Hyrule, there is the rest of the world the gods created."

"Whoa... sounds like an amazing place!"

"Well, it's late, and we should get back to the village. I must talk with the mayor on this."

The two left the spring, then Link took his Rapidash, Epona, with him. They went back to the village across the bridge, then Rusl went to the main part of the village, where his wife, Uli, and son, Colin, were waiting for him. As the three of them left, Colin looked back at Link, and Link smiled at him.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ilia snuck Epona away. Later, Link was awakened by Fado, who shouted, "HEY, LINK, YOU THERE?"

Link was startled and fell out of bed, and he got to his window, and shouted to him, "WHAT IS IT, FADO?"

Fado said, "Hey, there ya are! I need help herdin' the Gogoat, they ain't listenin' to me lately!" He looked around, and Epona was nowhere. "Hey, where's your Rapidash? She ain't here!"

Link got outside and, for his first guess, headed to the spring. He found Ilia there with Epona. _Huh, lucky guess_ _,_ he thought.

Ilia had just now noticed Link, and she said, "Oh, hi, Link."

Link said, "Hi, Ilia. What are you doing?"

Ilia said, "Oh, right. I was washing Epona for you."

"How you did it without hurting her or yourself is beyond me, but thanks!" he laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle, Zelda was preparing to fend off an attacker approaching. A smoke cloud (maybe twilight smoke?) came through the entryway of the Throne Room. Guards were keeping on their toes to protect the princess, but the guards were attacked and defeated by large black Galvantula who had stone slabs on their faces.

A figure appeared from the smoke, approached the princess, and said in a dark voice, "It is time for you to choose: surrender or die. Ah, yes, a decision for all the land and people of Hyrule... Life? Or death?!"

A random soldier said to her, "I'd personally choose life if I were you." She looked at him, surprised. "Just sayin'."

"No, you're right, for I fear we must..." she started, then dropped her sword, and after it finished clanging, she finished her statement, "...surrender."

* * *

 _Well,_ The Legend of Zelda: Dark-Type Princess _is doing great in my opinion so far! I'm gonna update whenever I get the chance, so don't be upset if I don't update right away! I recently noticed that you follow a story if you like it. ...Hey, I'm new, so don't judge me._


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Out

The Legend of Zelda: Dark-Type Princess

 _Hey, everyone, I'm back. New chapter, new jokes, new "What the h*** is going on?" feelings! Of course, there aren't any of those so far, but there sure will be!_

 ** _I own nothing except my original ideas._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Helping Out

Link went to the ranch Fado ran, and then he went to Fado, and the Rancher was asking for help with the Gogoat.

Fado and Link were talking about the routine, and Fado said, "You ready?"

Link said, "...I don't know any comeback questions to say 'yes,' so I'll just say it. HECK YEAH!"

Fado just got the routine started with Link this morning. The Gogoat were surprised by Link's yelling and Epona's blazing flames.

"HIYEEAAH!" Link shouted at one of the ones still outside the barn. He was agitating it, and it decided to go around the other side of Epona.

The Gogoat cried, "GOOOAT!" and rammed the backside of Epona, and that knocked off Link.

Link shouted, "YEEEOOW!" as he fell to the ground, and he got some minor scrapes and bruises.

He shook his head, and got back on Epona. He finished the rest of the job as normal.

Fado said, "Nice job, Link! But, uh, you ain't hurt, are ye?"

Link replied, "No, I'm fine. If someone were narrating this, they'd say I got some minor scrapes and bruises."

Fado continued, "That's good. But, remember, this is real life, not some random story written by some random author without asking for payment for the reading of his slash her story."

Link was staring at him, with a blank expression on his face. "Oddly specific, but..." he started, shrugging. He continued, "...fair point."

Fado told Link, "Well, you'd best be off, then!" Link was about to leave, when Fado asked, "But, before you go, would you like to ride around an' practice yer horse-Pokemon-back-riding a little?"

Link shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm good." With that, he took his leave, but got stopped by the fence at the start of the ranch. He fell off his Rapidash. "On second thought, maybe I'll take that offer."

Fado laughed. "Y'all are funny, ain'tcha?" They did just what Fado had suggested, and once again, Link was on his way.

* * *

Later, Link awoke to the sound of the young boy Talo shouting, "Hey, Link! It's morning already!"

Link screamed in surprise, fell out of bed, and shouted back, "ALL RIGHT, I'M COMING!" He climbed downstairs, walked outside, and went down the ladder that was the entry to his house to find an eager Talo, a slightly uninterested Beth and a Malo who just didnt seem to give a crud about this.

Beth said that there was a new toy at the store Sera had opened some time back.

Talo started asking for money from Beth. "Come on, Beth, can't you just lend it to us? Just for a little bit?"

Beth, who was now very annoyed, said, "Talo, if you want it so bad, just save the money up yourself!"

Link interrupted, "She's right, you know. It wouldn't kill you to-"

Talo shouted at him, "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, LINK!"

Link chuckled nervously. "I'll... see you guys later. I have to help... Fado herd the Gogoat again. Bye!" He ran off, in fear of what would happen if he stayed.

Talo, now confused, asked rhetorically, "What was that all about?"

Beth responded, "You do NOT want to know."

Malo softly stated, "I wish I were born in a family with a slingshot instead of a waterwheel..." Beth and Talo looked at him, confused. "What? Did I say it too early?"

* * *

Link was running as fast as he could to get away, then he found himself in main Ordon Village, and he slowed to a stop as he saw his fellow villager, Hanch, standing on top of a stone... pillar(?) and talking to him.

Hanch said from the stone, "COME ON UP HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YA! IT'S HURTING MY VOICE LIKE THIS!"

Link saw some vines, and climbed up them. _Well, that was convenient,_ he thought.

Hanch said, "Hey, there ya are. See that Purrloin over there, by the dock?" He pointed.

Link looked over where Hanch was pointing. "Yeah, what about it?"

"That cat is just staring at its reflection there, and it's trying to catch a fish, like a Barboach or something."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Don'tcha see? That Purrloin couldn't even catch a Magikarp! It's wasting its time!"

"Okay, your point is...?"

Hanch groaned in frustration. "Never mind, Link! That's not even why I wanted to talk to you, anyway."

"Ah. Then, what is your reason?" Link asked.

Hanch pointed to a clump of grass shaped like Hawlucha wings. "See that grass on that rock over there? I think I've seen you call that Hawlucha with it."

Link thought back, and said, "Oh, yeah, I guess I have." He chuckled.

"You might want to use that later, Link."

Link nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure of that." He clmbed down the wall of vines, and walked off, waving and thanking Hanch.

* * *

Next, Link came across Uli, wife of Rusl. She looked in trouble. Not physical, but more like it was emotional. Link decided to walk up to her and ask what was wrong.

Uli sighed, then sadly said, "Oh, Link, thanks for your concern, but I don't think you can help at the moment. You see, Colin's cradle was dropped in the stream, and I can't seem to be able to get it back." She sighed again.

Link looked down in grief for the matter of Uli's cradle, but then looked up and said, "Maybe I could help you find it, Uli!"

Uli smiled, and said, "Thanks for your help, Link, because I don't know what I'd do without you around."

Link blushed. "Yeah, I'll- I'll help however I can." He walked off, waving to Uli, and thinking, _That was really embarrassing._

* * *

He thought about looking for the cradle, and it was discovered to be in the hands of a Pansage at the end of the stream. It was on a rock he couldn't reach if he tried, because it was in the middle of a small pond.

He thought, _Why, that little... I'll make him pay._

He thought back to when he talked to Hanch a couple minutes ago, and he thought about the Hawlucha grass. He went up to the pillar(?) again, and jumped over to the one with the Hawlucha grass. He picked a piece of it from the plant, and blew into it. It made a low whistling song that seemed to make him feel like he was a bird each time he used it. He waited after he stopped blowing, and a few seconds later, a Hawlucha had flown over to him and perched itself on his arm. Hawlucha was now waiting for his command.

Link told the Hawlucha, "Hey, I need you to get the cradle over there to me. Can you do that?"

Hawlucha was still on his arm, reluctantly sitting there, waiting for him to say a certain word.

Link sighed. "Please?" he said, slightly annoyed.

Hawlucha nodded. "Lu," it told him. It then took off soaring over to the cradle, bringing it to Link, and flew over to his side, saying, "Haw, cha, lu, lucha, hawlu?" which translated to "Now, see, was that so hard?"

Link guessed correctly at what it was saying, and said, "No, but you're supposed to listen to whoever calls you no matter what."

Hawlucha simply scoffed and said, "Hawlu, lu," which translates to "Whatever." It then took off.

He said to himself, "I will never understand that Flying-type." Then he realizes what he just said, and remembers how he guessed at Hawlucha's language, and said, "Wait, I take that back." He then walked off with the cradle in his hands. Or, more specifically, jumped off in the direction he got up there from to the first pillar(?) and jumped off to the ground.

* * *

He walked over to Uli, and she was surprised to find that Link had brought back the cradle to her.

"Oh, Link! You actually found it!" she said.

"Well, of course!" he replied. "Wait, you were thinking I wouldn't find it at all?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just extremely surprised to see it again."

"Are you sure that you weren't having faith in me?" he teased.

"Are you sure that you want to argue with the pregnant woman?" she said in agitation.

Link then metaphorically put his foot in his mouth. "...F-fair point, Uli," he stuttered in fear. "S-s-sorry."

Uli then said, "Thanks, though, Link. Come bring it to my house." She then walked to her house.

Link shrugged, then followed her. _Okay, I don't see where this is going- wait, scratch that. Anyway, this is not making sense. Can't she just- wait, scratch that, too. In fact, scratch everything I think,_ Link thought.

When they got there, Uli said, "Thanks, Link. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Here's something Colin made for you." She then handed the gift to Link: a fishing rod.

Link smiled and said to Uli, "Thanks, Uli. I'll have to thank Colin when I get back to the others." He then waved to Uli, and walked away.

* * *

He thought back to what Hanch had said before the Hawlucha grass, about the Purrloin by the stream. He decided to go fishing over there, and then he used his new fishing rod to catch a fish. It was a struggle, but he caught an Ordon Basculin. He set it on the shore, and the Purrloin picked it up with his mouth, running off with it to Sera's shop.

Link went to Sera's shop, and found that Sera was happily watching her Purrloin lap away at his milk.

Sera said to Link, "Oh, Link! You should've seen it! Purrloin came in here and brought a Basculin! He caught it by his little, old self!"

Link chuckled nervously. "Yeah, by himself..."

Sera continued, not noticing Link's behavior, "I'm so happy, I'll give you a little present!" She then gave Link a half-bottle of milk.

Link was confused at this point. "Uh...thanks?"

Sera told him, "Oh, also, you can use that bottle for other stuff. It's called recycling. Kids these days throw those things out like the whole world was disposable!"

"Well, thanks!" Link said. "I've got forty rupees. How much is the slingshot?"

Sera was surprised to see Link ask for the slingshot before anyone else. As well as the fact that he had the exact amount needed to buy it. "Link! You can't at least let the kids play with it?"

Link did a facepalm. "That's what I was intending to do, Sera."

Sera metaphorically put her foot in her mouth. "Oh. It's forty rupees. Also, if you run out of pellets, you can just use pumpkin seeds."

Link said, "Thanks, Sera! Thanks for the tip!" He exchanged the forty rupees he had left in his pocket for the slingshot.

"Now, you be nice with that thing, you hear?"

He chuckled. "Okay, I will. See you later, Sera!" And with that, he walked out the door.

* * *

 _Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen! The third chapter of_ The Legend of Zelda: Dark-Type Princess _! Sorry it took so long, I had limited access to my computer, so I wasn't able to get much done at once. But, either way, I hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4: Child's Play

The Legend of Zelda: Dark-Type Princess

* * *

 _Hey, I'm back once again. Sorry for the long (and I mean **LONG** ) wait, but I had other stuff to catch up with. This is chapter 4: Child's Play! Hope you like it!_

 ** _I own nothing except my original ideas._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Child's Play

Link decided to head back to the others, and when he entered the area, he found that Rusl was heading the way Link had come from.

"Oh, good morning, Link. I made a delivery for you. Go in your house and check it out." And with that, he left.

"...Okay, what was that all about?" Link asked himself. "But, whatever. Time to check my delivery!" He headed to his house, and saw a little Spinarak on the ladder.

He got out the slingshot, thinking if he should do this, and thought, _What the heck? I can just get pumpkin seeds to replace them, like Sera said._ He then pulled it back, and shot the little guy down.

"Spiiin..." the little guy said, then disappeared into nothing.

Talo, very impressed, said, "Whoa! You got a slingshot?"

Link looked at his hand, hid it behind his back, and said, "No."

Talo knew he had it, so he just ignored what Link said. "C'mon, ya gotta show it to us! Show us how to use it! Pleeeease?"

Link said flatly, "I got the slingshot for you guys, but I had to use it to destroy a Spinarak, and then you saw me, so, I'll just show you how to use it so you know how in the future."

Now, Talo was very excited. "YESSSS!"

* * *

Link was set up for target practice. Talo had set up the targets, and told Link, "Okay, you gotta hit all the targets. Just pull back, steady hand, focus, aim, and let go!" Beth looked at him in surprise. "What? I know stuff."

Link was confused, but said, "...I don't even wanna know." He focused on the target closest to him. It was just above and behind the scare-Murkrow. He aimed, steady, and _FWIP!_ The target was destroyed.

Talo was amazed, and shouted, "WHOA! You hit it!"

Beth was covering her ears from Talo's loud voice, and said, "I'm sorry, could you say it a bit louder, please, Talo? I'm not deaf yet."

"Hey, knock it off, you two! I wouldn't mind normally, but I'm trying to concentrate! I can't just go around shooting things randomly, like this!" Link shouts at them, and starts shooting the slingshot hectically, unknowingly hitting the targets in the process. Coincidentally, he stopped at the last target. "See? I'm just wasting ammo!"

Talo and Beth stood there, staring, when Talo spoke up and said, "Uh, Link? You, uh, might want to look over at the targets."

Link looked confused, turned his head toward where the targets were. "Oh. Well, there goes my point. And all common logic."

Malo said in his usual soft voice, "I must agree with him on that note." Beth looked at him, confused. "What, is there something on my face?"

* * *

A couple minutes later, Link was in his house, and he saw the chest with his delivery. He walked up to it, and opened it. He reached inside, and...

"SWEET! I just got my wooden sword back!" He held his old wooden sword out in front of him in his hands. "Well, guess I'd better equip this, just in case I need it, which I doubt." He put the sheath in its usual position, and headed back out.

When he was outside, he decided to test his sword out. He swung it once, and he found that it's still good to go. A second or two later, he heard a voice from below.

"Whoa! You've got a sword, too?!" Talo said to him.

Link shouted in surprise, and fell on his back. He looked at Talo, and sighed, saying, "You guys just can't let me be, can you?"

Malo said, "Apparently not. That kid's got the hearing of a Zubat."

Link shrugged. "Eh, well, at least I can practice my swordsmanship. What the heck?"

* * *

Talo had set the scare-Murkrow up for sword practice for Link. "Okay, first we wannna see THAT move!" he said. "The slice! Uh, just press B, right?"

Link's eyes widened, and he turned his head to Talo. "What the heck is that rubbish you just said?"

Talo shrugged. "I dunno. I thought you might understand it."

Link did a facepalm. "Why do I even try?" With that, he sliced the scare-Murkrow horizontally. It didn't break.

"Whoa! A horizontal slice! You know, Link, I think I've seen you do a vertical slice. You know, holding L and pressing B?"

"Talo, stop. Just... stop."

"Hey, at least I'm trying!"

"At the fact that I might be part of something big - you know, saving-the-land-of-Hyrule-from-an-evil-darkness-by-clearing-temples-and-turning-into-a-Mightyena big - I refuse to commit suicide right here and now."

Talo blinked. "Oddly specific, but whatever."

Beth finally cut in. "It must be tiring with all the stuff you do, Link."

Link chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding."

Talo shouted at Beth. "Hey! I'm wanting to see sword stuff! Okay, Link, next, let's see the one thing where you thrust your sword forward!"

Malo said to himself, "Oh, please. The stab?" Beth looked at Malo as she did earlier. "Okay, you're creeping me out, Beth. Honestly!"

"OKAY, ENOUGH! I'LL SHOW YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW IF YOU'LL SHUT UP!" Link had finally lost it.

"..." Everyone went silent.

"UGH! I just wanna..." Link then started to attack the scare-Murkrow. First, he did the stab. It didn't break. Spin attack? Nope. Jump attack? Busted the pumpkin head. But didn't break it. Seriously, this game makes no sense. The ACTUAL game. That scarecrow is INDESTRUCTIBLE.

Anyway, Talo was amazed with this. "WHOA!"

Link was still red with fury. "WHAT?!" He looked behind him. He noticed the scare-Murkrow was scraped with many sword marks. He looked at his sword. "...Oh," he said with calm realization.

* * *

Talo was trying to gather the info he just got. Wait, did he get it? Okay, even I'm confused. "Let's see... I think I got it... Kinda... Maybe not..."

Link sighed, then did a facepalm. "Why do I even try?" he asked himself.

Talo didn't hear him. "So, this means, if one of those naughty Pansage shows up..."

Just then, a Pansage appeared behind Link about ten feet away. "Sage?"

"WHAAGH! C'mere, you!" Talo shouted at it.

"PAN!" The Pansage then started running to the Faron Woods.

Link was very frustrated at this point. "Today is NOT MY DAY!" He started running after them.

* * *

 _Again, sorry for the wait. It was worth it, though, I hope! Anyway, be sure to follow and review! Hope to continue soon! Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5: Monkeying Around

The Legend of Zelda: Dark-Type Princess

* * *

 _I'm personally going to try to get these up as soon as I can. Please be patient! Hope you like this chapter!_

 ** _I own nothing except my original_** ** _ideas._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Monkeying Around

Link was running toward the bridge to Faron Woods. He came across Beth, who was all tired out.

"He went... haah... That way... haah... I can't... haah... Keep up... haah... With him..." She was clearly exhausted.

"Thanks, Beth," Link said. He then headed off.

About twenty feet ahead was Malo. He was just standing there, like he would have gone after Talo, but he just wanted bad stuff to happen. Typical Malo. (that was a joke) "They went that way."

Link kinda rolled his eyes. "I kinda got that from Beth. But, thanks anyway." He kept going.

Malo was upset at this. "...Well, that's the last time _I_ try to help anybody." (just added that in for kicks and giggles)

* * *

Anyway, Link was by the Faron Woods spring. He was headed over to the forest temple, because he thought that was the most likely place for him to have gone. He wasn't sure why, he just had a hunch.

On his way there, he came across a couple of Farfetch'd, and he made it to the Temple.

"Link! HELP US!" Talo cried. _...Us?_ Link thought.

"PANSAGE PAN!" He could hear the Pansage, and it was also crying for help. When he got there, he was surprised at what he saw.

"TALO!" he cried as he saw the two in a cage. "And... the Pansage?" _Okay, am I missing something here?_ he thought to himself. "Never mind, I'll help you!" He ran and slashed at the Farfetch'd, and _POOF!_ They vanished. _That... is not... normal._

"Hey, that was cool and all, but could you HELP US OUT OF THIS FREAKING CAGE?!" Talo shouted at Link.

Link screamed in pain as he covered his ears. "I see what Beth meant by you being loud. Eh, whatever. Link, to the rescue!" He chuckled. "I've always wanted to say that."

"WHO CARES?! GET US OUT, FOR GODDESS'S SAKE!"

This time, the Pansage also covered her ears. "PAAAAN!"

"AAAAGH! Fine! Just, please, QUIT YELLING!" He cut the bars of the cage (because, duh, they were wooden) and it collapsed around Talo and the Pansage.

"Ugh, finally. BE QUICKER NEXT TIME!"

"YAAAUGH! Two things: One, be grateful I **did** save you, and two, I thought I told you to QUIT YELLING!"

"Pfft, whatever." He turned and walked off.

Link muttered under his breath, "Ungrateful brat. If I ever have to save the world, I'm gonna remember not to save _him_." (...Okay, then. I'm sure they have medicine for that.)

* * *

When they returned to the village, they went home. The last look Talo gave Link that day was an angered look.

 _Why won't that kid ever do what he's told? That's the least he could do for me saving him!_

The next morning, Link was asleep. That was, until Fado woke him up... again.

"HEY, LINK!"

"WAAAGH!" Link fell out of bed... for the third day in a row. "Let me guess, Fado, I need to wrangle the Gogoat... again?"

"Naw, I think I got it this morning, so y'all can relax today. What made ya think I was gon' ask y'all today?"

"Let's just say... it's part of my daily life." Link shrugged.

"Well, do what y'all gotta get done 'round here." And with that, Fado walked back to the ranch.

 _I have_ got _to get another day job,_ Link thought.

* * *

After Fado left, Link decided to go to the ranch anyway. _First, I'm gonna talk to Mayor Bo,_ he thought to himself.

He set for the Mayor, and then the inevitable happened:

"AIIYI! ONE OF THEM GOGOAT DONE GOT LOOSE!"

"This is why I should have worked today." Link got into position, and the Gogoat was charging from the ranch. "A'ight, Gogoat, just you and me."

"GOOAT GO!"

 _Steady..._

The Gogoat was still charging.

 _Stay steady, Link, you can do this..._

The Gogoat was nearly on him.

"HWAA-"

"GOGOAT!" And with that, the Gogoat ran him over?

"DUWAUGH!" Link exclaimed as the Gogoat knocked him down.

Gogoat was heading out of the village, and nobody could stop it.

Bo sighed in frustration. "Goddesses, help us all..." he muttered.

"I'll write a check for you, Mary Ann..." Link slurred. "I don't know what a check is, but I'll write one for you."

"YOU BROKE HIM, FADO!" Bo shouted.

* * *

A few minutes later, Link opened his eyes. "What happened?" He rubbed his head. "I feel like I just got run over by a Gogoat."

Bo blinked. "You _were_ run over by a Gogoat. How many fingers am I holding up?" He held four fingers out.

"...Four?"

"He's good. Take back the ice, Rusl."

Rusl was apparently holding a sac of ice. "And I was hoping to use this," he muttered.

Link was confused at this point. "What was that all about?"

Bo shrugged. "I don't want to know. Fado is gonna be charged 50 Rupees for that Gogoat. Be more prepared next time, okay?"

Link groaned. "Okay," he griped.

Then another Gogoat got out.

Link walked away. "Your village, your problem. I'm gone."

The Gogoat ran out to where Link was. Link then suddenly turned around and grabbed the Gogoat's horns. He flipped the Gogoat on its side, and everything went smoothly after. For a few minutes, anyway.

"LINK!"

"HAI!" Link shouted from fright. He turned around. "Ilia?"

"You should take better care of your horse! Look at her!"

Link did so, but saw nothing wrong. "What's wrong with Epona?"

"She has a cut on her left leg!"

"Can we talk tomorrow? I've had enough stress for one day. Plus, it would be more suspenseful, since tomorrow I have to deliver to Hyrule Castle."

"Yeah, that makes sense. But if a Machop comes riding in on a Grumpig while we're talking and takes me away along with the kids and I get amnesia where you have to give me my charm necklace to make me remember everything, I blame you."

Link blinked. "Eerily specific, but alright. It's settled!"

* * *

 _Sorry for the wait (again), limited access to the website. Thanks for reading thus far!_


End file.
